Stupid High School Boys 2: Remix!
by DarkRebelGirl
Summary: As a pratice essay for the exit exams, juniors and seniors have to write a report on something.Sakura and her friends choose their idiotic male classmates. Include:Bad words,sexual contsents and stupid boys.


Stupid High School Boys 2 Remix

**Stupid High School Boys** 2 Remix!!

I was like look for something to do and then I look at my school story. I was like "WAS **I THAT STUPID! Was I That bad at spelling**!" So I did a do over. Because the first version was so crappy.

A/N: The first version only had four crappy chapters so I'm go to write about what happened this year in my final year in Middle school. YAYY!!

**Don't I own Naruto...But..if I did Sakura would be ...nice to Naruto... or she would be dead..**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ch1: No throwing food in Class!!

Its 7:30 a.m., parents are dropping off their teenage offspring and students are pouring into Konohagakure High School. 

The students tramped their way into the hallway where they were to talking, eat breakfast, slamming their lockers doors in their best friends face, doing crack and flirting with each other. Unfortunately two boys weren't do these things.

A raven haired teen was being chase by a blonde teen down the main corridor dodging countless people avoiding a collision. Unfortunatly.this caught the eye of one of the seniors.

_Foolish juniors…_

"SSSSSSSSAAAAASSSSUUUKKKEE" 

"In your dreams, you big moron "Sasuke smirked

Purposely Sasuke slammed his locker door in Naruto's face due to a insult about his hair looking like a chickens butt and the results was Naruto came out with a bloody nose.

"I'll kill you, Sasuke!"

"I like I said in your dreams, you big goof ball"

"  
Neji and Lee were walking to AP Calculus class when they over heard the boys run down the hallway.

"WWOOO! Sasuke! Use the Power of Youth "Lee shouted.

"Oh, Please. How idiotic Uchiha" said Neji. 

Naruto flew by shouting out a quick "Hi, neji. Hey lee".But the when the uchiha boy pass by he ended up planting his face in the floor.

"Oh, man" Sasuke rubbed his crimson face "ouch I think had a zit on my face and I think it Exploded"

"I bet Itachi would be really proud of you "

"I bet Your daddy would be too!" Sasuke rubbed his face again "What the hell is wrong with you? why don't you put your foot where it belongs "

"You mean up your ass"

"No, in your daddy's "

Neji Ignored Sasuke's insult and directed his attention towards Naruto and his bloody nose.

"What happened to you?"

"Sa--- hit --e wit-- lo--"said Naruto (Naruto had his hand covering his nose)

"What did you say" asked Neji.

Naruto said something again Neji couldn't understand "what did you say" asked Neji.

Naruto took his hand off his nose.

"SASUKE HIT ME WITH A LOCKER DOOR"

"Could you say that louder" shouted Kiba 

"Shut the hell up" 

From a good distance Tenten was watching. "What a embarrassment"

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Neji followed Kiba to his Locker and were joined by Shikamaru.  
Kiba stuck his head in his Locker. "HHAA I wish Hinata heard"

"And..." Naruto step close to Kiba. And I wish Hinata could see this"  
Naruto slam the locker door with Kiba's head inside.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh"

All five teens started laughing and went on to class.(AP ENGLISH)

In Class.

Temari sat next to Sakura and Hinata and front of Tenten.

"You guys should have seen your boyfriends" said Temari.

"What happened" they asked 

" Well, Sasuke went next to Naruto and slamed his locker in Naruto's face and Naruto had a bloody nose, so Naruto chase Sasuke all over the school ,on the way Naruto hit a door and two people, then Neji trips Sasuke and Sasuke fell, then they started cursing each other out,and Neji asked Naruto what happened, Naruto shouts to the havens "SASUKE HIT ME WITH A LOCKER DOOR" and Kiba tell him to say it louder, Naruto takes it as a insult and follows Kiba to his locker and then slams the locker with Kiba's head inside. THE end "

"Boys….It's so sad"

Neji and the others walked in.

"Where's the teacher" asked Neji 

"I don't know, you're lucky that you weren't tardy" said Tenten 

About a Hour later and a half later "Sorry I'm later, students a black cat cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way"

"Oh, please Kakashi-sensai just get on with the lesson!" they cried in chorus

"I wonder why…. " Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I heard that Nar-u-toe"

" IT'S NARUTO"

"As you know the exams are coming up and the writing section will be extremely difficult so We going to practice our writing skills…At the end the end of this class you'll be writing like a lawyer"

While Kakashi bladed away about writing and studies. Sakura swore she saw a Orange fly cross the class room. The Ino mugged her.

"Those idiots are throwing Food!" she whisperded.

"I knew I saw a orange fly across the room"

Neji held the orange until Kakashi turned his back. Then he threw it pitcher's style at Sasuke Who was too busy abusing Naruto with a Candy bar. It hit Sasuke square in the Eye.

"No, throwing food in class" said Kakashi

Sasuke blinked with his bruised left eye and Naruto trying to look innocent as possible with his Snickers under his desk. Then Kakashi looked at his watch and gathered his papers.

"Ok, class. As homework for the next two weeks you have to do a essay on any thing you like as long as it long and it caused you pain. Good Day!" he said and slammed the door 

After that it's Lunch. For Lunch is... Rice, chicken, sugar cookies, gel-o, and choice of drink.

"No Gaara you can't have the sugar cookies, you get as hyper as Naruto" Said Temari ripping the cookies from Gaara.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I act like Naruto or let you control what I eat" he said in his Cold usual way

Gaara snatch the cookies and walked coolly away.

"Why are boys so strange?" asked Sakura 

"I don't, I'm not a boy" said Ino 

"Hey, l know let do our on the Boys, lets call it Stupid High School Boys said Tenten 

"Yeah" they cheered and peered at the table full of idiotic boys

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How do you like it! Please Reveiw!

I love Roxas!!

Please Reveiw my Fanfiction!


End file.
